Sometimes Fate happens
by ycats9392
Summary: Some life seems to change along the way, whatever follows seems to be fate. Bella and Edward are sitting in Charlie’s living room simply enjoying the moments that they have together.....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

Note: this is my first fan fiction.. Please comment! I know its kind of short, but to end it the way I wanted it to it needed to be, the next chapter will be longer.

Some life seems to change along the way, whatever follows seems to be fate.

**Prologue: **

_Bella and Edward are sitting in Charlie's living room simply enjoying the moments that they have together, Bella loves Edward very much and would love to forever be his soul mate, but sometimes fate seems to dislike options that others want. So unless Bella is turned into a vampire Edward will be forever young, and Bella will each year come closer to death, and there is nothing Edward can do about it…. Right?_

_Edward kisses Bella goodbye and explains once again why it isn't the best option to turn her into a vampire, she reluctantly agrees and kisses him back gently. Then tells him that she is getting tired, as he carries her to bed._

As Bella settles into her bed that night something seems to spark inside of her. The fire only increases and she doesn't know or understand what is happening. As the pain worsens she moans and wishes that Edward were by her side and hadn't left her to get some rest just a couple of minutes ago.

When she feels as if she can't take it anymore, Edward shows up to check up on her for the last night that night and discovers her wrenching in pain underneath her blanket.

"Bella can you hear me!" Edward exclaims in a worried tone of voice. He can see that something is wrong. Bella hasn't hurt like this since Vincent tried to kill her, breaking her leg and nearly turning her into a vampire along the way.

"Hang on Bella! I am calling Carlisle right now, he should be here soon." Edward exclaims trying to hide the worry in his voice. He knows he doesn't have the experience needed to find out what is wrong with her.

As Carlisle hurries over Edward gets her a glass of water and tries to sit her up and ask her some questions.

"Bella what is wrong, what is causing the pain?" Bella looks at him with a look that makes him understand how serious this really is.

In a small whisper Bella moans, "Please just stop the pain, I love you and don't ever leave me." Edward cant stand to see Bella in so much pain, promises her he loves her and turns his head the other way. _Where is Carlisle?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyers Does

Note: Thanks for all of the awesome comments, that's what made me write this chapter so fast! This is the night before from Bella's point of view. I promise to have the next chapter with the results up soon, and sorry these chapters have been so short, I just couldn't put too much to give away following chapters.

As I lay there on my bed wondering what Edward is doing at this moment something rustles outside. I think nothing of it, it was most likely the wind. When the rustle seems to be coming closer something makes me look up, and the moment I do fear intensifies and I know that something isn't right.

I get out of my bed and wander over to the stairs, wondering if Charlie is home yet, it makes me feel safer when Charlie is around. At this point my window creaks and I look back, I cant see anyone so I continue looking around the house.

So as I near the top of the stairs I see a sly figure around the hallway, and the second I try to scream for Edward, its on top of me, shooting my down the stairs.

I hear a crack in my right arm and somewhere else I cant verify and when I realize that it is actually a vampire on top of me, he sinks his fangs into the bottom of my neck and before I black out I hear the words, "_You want to be a vampire, so a vampire you will be…."_

When I wake up I realize I have gotten back into my bed, the covers are up to my neck covering the bite and the pain is intense. Words cant seem to form, Edward is next to me, _"Bella can you hear me!"_ Edward says in a tone of voice that I know things cant be good. I haven't been in pain like this in a long time. Almost long enough to forget.

Edward is too afraid to even touch me, afraid for he will cause me more pain that I am in. He doesn't like to see me like this, and I don't like it either.

He tells me that Carlisle is on the way, and I pray for a _quick arrival._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyers Does

Note: We are back to Edwards POV

Edward glances up from Bella as the doorbell rings. "Bella, Carlisle is here, just hold on a little longer." Edward then dashes for the door, he opens it up and Carlisle stands there with a worried expression on.

"Come hurry we don't have much time." Edward exclaims while rushing up the stairs to Bella's room. Bella is still moaning in her bed, as Edward gently brushes the hair out of her face. "What's wrong with her?" Edward asks with a curious expression.

It is then that Carlisle starts examining her, he first props her up with some pillows. "Bella you need to try to stay still. Where is it that it hurts?"

He then pulls back the covers to view the bite, and twisted arm, and several other injuries. "Edward this is your chance again, she needs to be saved from death again, you need to try to suck the venom out of her neck before it is too late, we will worry about the other injures later!" Carlisle has a worried expression on his face and I know that this isn't a good situation.

Bella still looks like an angel in this condition and I know what I have to do to save her, I grasp onto her neck and try as gently as possible to suck every last bit of venom out.

Bella screams while I do this, and something inside of me tells me that its too late, that I haven't reacted soon enough.

Carlisle tells me to stop, "Edward there is nothing more we can do, she is starting the transformation of a vampire now." Something inside of me hurts so much and I need to leave the room. _Bella, a vampire forever?_

It seems like too much to take. We have to carry Bella back to our house, the whole way there she moans and I cant stand to see her go through this, its all my fault!

Edward goes into his room and tries to block out her moans from down the hall, he simply cant do it. How can he live knowing that he wasn't able to save and protect his only love. _I just can't do it._


End file.
